jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid love czkawka/Bad Girl
Witam was użytkownicy wiki :) W końcu postanowiłam pisać bloga przedewszystkim dlatego że mam bardzo dużo wolnego czasu. Informacje : *'Czkawka jest nowym uczniem ' *'Astrid jest "postrachem " szkoły ' *'Nowe postacie : Deyna - siostra Hedery (Dejna ściągnięte z opka Historia Pewnej Dziewczyny 1 i 2 <3 kocham to opko ), Asher- brat Astrid , Mal, Jay, Evie (kocham NASTĘPCÓW ) w sumie to narazie tyle ' *'Astrid wygląda inaczej na początku ' *'Astrid ma swoją "bande" ' *'Czas teraźniejszy ( 3 liceum - bohaterowie mają po 17-18 lat ) ' *'Perspektywa głównie Czkawki i Astrid czasem narratora ' *'SORY ZA WSZYSTKIE BŁĘDY PROSZE MI JE WYTYKAĆ, OD RAZU MÓWIE ŻE BĘDZIE ICH WILE BO MAM DYSLEKSJE ' Zapraszam do czytania, myśle że wam sie spodba. Zaczynam od 1 rozdziału ' '1. Nowy w szkole ' '''Czkawka : ' Jestem Czkawka, a moje życie to porażka w każdym calu. Może inaczej zaczne jak przyjde do nowej klasy. Z myśli wyrwała mnie babcia. - Czkawka nad czym tak myślisz - A w sumie to nie ważne - W sumie to zaraz sie spóźnisz - zażartowała moje babcia, uśmiechnąłem sie, wziąłem moje rzeczy i wyszedłem. Zaraz po wyjściu z domu natknąłem sie na jakąś par - Sorry - powiedziałem - O to pewnie ten nowy - powiedziała dziewczyna - Nazwijmy go " Ktosiu " - dopowiedział chłopak i zaczeli się śmiać, potem poszli w przeciwną strone, do mnie podbiegła jakaś dziewczyna. Miała brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Była ubrana w jeansy i jasną bluze. - Przepaszam cie za moją siostre Hedere, a tak po za tym jestem Deyna. - Jestem Czkawka Szliśm razem do szkoły, wiedziałem że spotkam dużo ludzi, którzy nie zaakceptują mnie tak jak ta parka. Ale myśle że poznam jakiś ludzi, którzy mnie polubią jak Deyna. 'No i mamy poczatek :) Każdy kom jest dla mnie ważny nawet z krytyką. Dzisiaj wieczorem może next . ' Usłyszałem jak ktoś za nami biegnie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem chłopaka. - Hej Deyna – powiedział - O cześć, to jest Czkawka – powiedziała - Ja jestem Asher Hofferson – to nazwisko … Jak bym znał Szliśmy do szkoły i gadaliśmy . Poznałem ich bardzo dobrze ale nadal nie wiem skąd znam to nazwisko. Weszliśmy do szkoły tam była już ta parka. - Które macie szafki ? – zapytałem - Ja mam 71 a ty Asher ? – zapytała Deyna - 74 a ty Czkawka ?-zapytał - 72 - Co ? – powiedzieli chórkiem - 72 jest moja – powiedział ktoś , kiedy się obróciłem zobaczyłem dziewczynę. Miała blond włosy i jedno pasmo niebieskich włosów, jej włosy były karbowane. Była ubrana w czarne legginsy i w czarną bluzę z napisem „ Zło to ja ‘’ – A jestem Hofferson – znowu to nazwisko – Astrid Hofferson - Wiesz, ta szafka jest moja – zacząłem, ale mi przerwała - A mnie to nie obchodzi ! Halo ! To moja szkoła, zapamiętaj to sobie nowy – powiedziała Zaczęliśmy się kłócić i wtedy przyszedł dyrektor. - Halo co tu się dzieje ? – zapytał - On twierdzi że to jego szafka, a to chyba oczywiste że jest moja – powiedziała blondynka - Nie, w tym roku jest jego – powiedział dyrektor - Co ? Tato przecież zawsze miałam tą szafkę – I już wiem skąd to nazwisko - Przykro mi Astrid, ale w tym roku jest jego – powiedział - W dupie to mam ! Zeżryj sobie tą szafkę – krzyknęła i wraz ze swoją paczką wybiegła ze szkoły. Dyrektor powiedział mi żebym się nie przejmował zbytnio, to u niej normalne. Asher mnie pocieszył i przeprosił za siostrę. W sumie to nie byłem zły, zaskoczyła mnie i tyle. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Weszliśmy do klasy, Asher usiadł ze mną. - Dzień dobry, co was tak mało? – zapytała nasza wychowawczyni - Sory za spóźnienie – powiedziała Astrid i zaczęła się śmiać - Astrid ! Czy ja mam odwiedzić twojego ojca ? Bo naprawdę się pofatyguje ! – krzyknęła wychowawczyni - Nie trzeba – powiedziała – A i niech pani nie zapomina to mój ojciec rządzi tą szkołą i mogę panią w niej skończyć - Nie będziesz mnie straszyć dziecko, jesteś na to za młoda – powiedziała, ale Astrid już się nie odezwała – Czkawka, zapraszam cie na środek ponieważ jesteś nowym uczniem - Czkawka ? Co za imię – zadrwiła Astrid i zaczęła się śmiać Przedstawiłem się, powiedziałem coś o swojej rodzinie, co lubię robić i skończyłem. Jeśli tak będą wyglądać moje dni w tej szkole to chyba wrócę do NYC ( New York City ). Dzień, przeminą nawet bez większych problemów, no tylko Astrid chciała mnie już pogrążyć ale jej się nie udało. 2. Żal do ... rodziny Perspektywa Astrid : Kolejny dzień w tej budzie, serio ? Nudno w niej i tyle, chociaż teraz jest ten nowy. Mamy z niego bekę na całego. Widziałam go wczoraj na WF nie gra aż tak źle jak myślałam. Jest nawet dobry. Może wciągnęłabym go do naszej paczki a potem upokorzyła. Genialny pomysł Astrid. - Astrid ! – krzykną tata - Co ? – zapytałam - Co to miało wczoraj być na lekcji oraz przy szafkach ? – o bosze… znowu musze się spowiadać - A co miało być ? Ta nauczycielka się na mnie uwzięła i tyle, chciałam pokazać kto rządzi – powiedziałam - To ma się nie powtórzyć , jasne ?! A teraz do szkoły – powiedział Wzięłam swoje rzeczy i wyszłam nie chciałam dłużej siedzieć w domu. Pod moim domem właśnie pojawiła się moja paczki : Hedera, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Uwielbiałam ich po prostu oni są najlepsi. Wszystko razem robimy. Nie mieliśmy dziś zamiaru iść do szkoły, bo po co ? Poszliśmy do centrum handlowego. - No to co ? Ostatnio mieliśmy robić Sb tatuaże. Co wy na to ? – zapytałam Wszyscy się zgodzili prócz Hedery, ona wiedziała że miałaby przechlapane w domu jakby zrobiła Sb tatuaż. Jej ojciec mnie nienawidził za to że sprowadzam Hederke na złą stronę. No i znowu … Policja, ta to w sumie normalne. No i musieliśmy iść do szkoły bez tatuażów. No cóż życie … 'No i mamy 2 rozdział :) Dziękuje za komentarze, bardzo mnie wspierają od następnych nextów postaram sie wprowadzić więcej opisów. Nie długo będziecie mieli bardzo ciekawą "scene " - spojler. ' Poszliśmy do szkoły. Zobaczyłam plakat. - Konkurs muzyczny, najlepsza osoba wygrywa wszystko. – powiedziałam – Dziewczynki, bierzemy udział Pokiwały głową na tak. Poszłyśmy na lekcje, na każdej pyskowałam i na każdej dostawałam -10 pkt. Za nie długo będę miała zero. W końcu spotkałam naszego Ktosia. - Witaj Ktosiu. Co u cb słychać ? Po co pytam jak mnie to nie interesuje ? Co to ? - Nie widać tatuaż – co, ta niedorajda ma tatuaż a ja nie ? - Widać – powiedziałam. Ten gość zaczyna mnie denerwować. Czemu on jest lepszy ode mnie. Wróciłam do domu, byłam zła bo ten gość ma tatuaż a ja nie ! Co to ma być ? - Witaj kochana – powiedziała moja macocha - O nie, serio ? Po tym co ci urządziłam ty wróciłaś ? Co mam zrobić żebyś tu nie wróciła ? – powiedziałam - Nie pyskuj smarkulo ! Ty nie będziesz rządziła moim domem – powiedziała - To mój dom i to Sb zapamiętaj – zauważyłam że Asher przyniósł jej różne rzeczy, był jak sługus. O nie ! – Co ty wyprawiasz Asher ? - On w odróżnieniu od ciebie jest dobrym dzieckiem a nie jak ty. Jak ty zachowujesz się w szkole ? Jakie masz oceny ? A zachowanie ?! – zaczęła po mnie krzyczeć, odwróciłam się i już miałam wyjść – Nie odwracaj Się jak do cb mówię ! - Nie jesteś moją matką – krzyknęłam, wzięłam łyżwy i wyszłam. Poszłam na lodowisko, tam mogę być sobą, a nie tylko buntowniczką, której nikt nie rozumie. 'I mamy kolejnego nexta :) Polecam wam bloga Andzia 72 - Historia Pewnej dziewczyny - naprawde fantastyczny, w raz z jej przyjaciółką chciałyśmy zrobić coś takiego żeby więcej osób czytało jej bloga ale sie nie udało i go zawiesiła. ' Perspektywa Czkawki: Dzisiejszy dzień w szkole był nawet dobry, nie taki jak wczoraj. Dzisiaj Astrid przyczepiła się do mnie ale nie na długo. Po szkole, razem z Deyną poszliśmy do centrum. Miała sobie kupić jakieś buty, a mi nie śpieszyło się do domu. Wybrała czarne koturny. Potem wróciliśmy do swoich domów. - Cześć babciu – krzyknąłem - Jak było w szkole ? – zapytała - Dobrze – powiedziałem, a ona podała mi zupę. - Dzwonił tata – powiedziała, a ja skończyłem jeść. – Pytał się o ciebie, a bardziej o to czy dajesz rade finansowo – aha ? O co mu chodzi ? – Mówił jeszcze czy byś mu nie przelał czegoś ? - Co ? Pieniążki na piwko się skończyły ? To nie moja wina nie się ode mnie odpier**** ! – krzyknąłem i wyszedłem, miałem iść do Deyny ale jednak pójdę na łyżwy – tam czuje się sobą. - Gdzie idziesz ? –zapytała babcia, ale nie odpowiedziałem Siedziałem na takiej jakby górce i myślałem, aż tu nagle – ona. - Co ty tu robisz ? – zapytała - Myślę - A nad czym ? – zapytała, ona jest miła - Co to spowiedź ? Po co tu przyszłaś ? - Ja, przyszłam bo nie znoszę mojej rodziny, a bardziej mojej macochy. - Ja nie mam już rodziny – ciężko mi o tym wspominać – mama umarła, został mi po niej tylko ten wisiorek, a tata jest zbyt zapracowany. - Wolałabym takie życie niż moje - Ciesz się z tego co masz ! Ja nie mam nikogo po za babcią. - Nie chciałam cie urazić, czekaj – nie chciałem już z nią rozmawiać tylko mnie denerwowała, ma wszystko i jeszcze jej źle. '- Nie chciałam cie urazić - oj, czy to może będzie nowa przyjaźń czy możę kolejny wróg Czkawki ? Jak myślicie ? Bo ja jeszcze nwm co mi przyjdzie do głowy. ' '3.Choroba ' '''Odrazu mówię że będzie tu troche medycyny, nie znam się na niej więc fakty jak i choroba może być troszkę zmyślona. A teraz next : ' '''Czkawka : Po wczorajszej rozmowie z Astrid nie mogę się skupić. Zaskoczyła mnie tym że była dla mnie miła i tym że chciałaby mieć moją rodzinę. Czy to możliwe że ona zna mnie lepiej niż myślę ? - O czym tak myślisz ? – zapytała Deyna - O życiu. Bierzesz udział w konkursie muzycznym ? - Biorę, a ty ? - Też, jaką piosenkę śpiewasz ? - If only , a ty ? - Ja śpiewam They Don’t Know About Us Pogadaliśmy jeszcze chwilkę, a potem Deyna poszła. Ja zostałem na hali, nie chciałem iść na lekcje. No cóż będę musiał. Wziąłem swoje rzeczy i poszedłem na te lekcje. - No więc Astrid zapraszam ciebie pierwszą – Astrid podeszła na środek- Temat wypracowania to : Moja ulubiona przeczytana książka, oddaje ci głos - Moją ulubioną książką, którą przeczytałam jest Wyspa Potępionych – Astrid złapała się za głowę i lekko się pochyliła – Przepraszam, książka opowiadaaaaa- nagle Astrid zesłabła, podbiegłem do niej, wziąłem na ręce i poszliśmy ( wraz z Deyną i Asherem ) do dyrektora. Deyna pobiegła jeszcze po pielęgniarkę. Co prawda Astrid po chwili się obudziła, nie była już miła - Co ja tu robię ? Czemu ty a nie ktoś inny tu jest ?! – zwróciła się do mnie - Nie ma za co – powiedziałem - Za co mam ci dziękować ?! Za to że mnie tu przyniosłeś ? Zmęczyłeś się ? To weź łyka wody – wzięła kubek, w którym była woda i wylała mi ją prosto w twarz. Co za dziewczyna?! Otarłem twarz z wody i wróciłem na lekcje. Za mną przyszła i ona. Akurat była przerwa, podeszła do mnie. Chyba będę miał kolejny kłopot. - Myślisz że jeśli jesteś brunetem, o zielonych oczach, wielkich mięśniach to będę się tobą jarać ? Czy ty wgl myślisz że mi się podobasz ? '''No, Czkawka jaka będzie twoja odpowiedz ?? Jak myślicie ?? ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania